My Time
by Marblez
Summary: A group of sailors from the battle of trafalgar end up on Enterprise, how will they cope with being in the future?


Disclaimer: I don't own, simple as dat.

A/N: This story is kinda weird and sort of...well really wierd. Sailors from the Battle of Trafalgar end up on Enterprise (NG). But just go wih it ok?

My Time

He was about to give the order for his canon to fire when his whole world seemed to explode before him. The canon was blown into the air, the seamen near it torn limb from limb. He felt splinters hit his arms and face from the wooden rail but couldn't feel the pain, all he felt was the hard surface of the wooden deck on his cheek as he fell onto it. The last thing he was was a small powder boy peering down at him before everything went black...

When he awoke he didn't open his eyes. It was a miracle he was alice but he didn't want to be awake when he went under the butchers knife...or had he already seen the surgeon, could he have been out for that long. So, only to find out if he had been see to already, he cracked his eyes open just a little...and let out a scream of fright.

He was no longer on the ship. The ceiling was too high. There was no wood anwhere. Strange...things were making beeping noises around him. He started to thrash, to pull himself up into a sitting position but noticed a horrible fact, his right arm wasn't there, only a stump to just above where his elbow had been.

"Oh God..." he moaned. Gritting his teeth he sat up, looking around him. LT Wilson was on a bed next to him and then on the other side of the room was a rating called Johnson and a small powder monkey called Robbie. But he was the only one awake. He slid down onto his feet and frowned at how little the room rocked, were they not on a ship? What happened to the Battle? Did they win?

"He's awake! Docter!" A small woman with jet black hair rushed in, holding a box in her hand. He backed away from her until his back hit the wall. Another woman, this time with red hair rushed in, also holding one of the small boxs. He stared at them fearfully, his left hand reaching for where his Dirk (small sword/knife) should have been but wasn't.

"It's alright, no one will harm you..." the red headed woman was saying kindly but he interupted her with a shout,

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Everything will be explained by the captain later on, right now I wan't to get you back into bed," the red head said kindly as she reached out her hand. He screamed slightly and, forgetting he was at the wall, tried to back away more only to hit his head rather painfully.

"Ow," he moaned, the world seemed to spin around him, both from the bang and his origional wound and possibly fear, and he collapsed forewards to the floor.

He woke groggily, distantly hearing Robbie screaming loudly...it seemed that the poor powder boy had woken up. He was screaming for his mum and he sounded so frightened. He sat up gingerly and looked over to where the boy was futilly hitting the docters hands away...that is until he saw that his Midshipman was awake.

"Sir!" he screamed, scrambling off the bed and over to his. "Mr Smith sir I'm frightened." The Enterprise medical staff watched as the poor man, no he was only a boy himself with only one arm held the frightened child close and glared at them.

"I think last time I woke you promised me explanations," he said tersely, using his best naval officer voice. They stared at the suddenly mature boy and Dr Crusher dimly remembered calling the Captain to Sickbay.

He arrived with Will and Deanna in tow and they stared at the scene before them. The people clothes were ancient and tatty, especially the little boy who was hugging the better dressed ones leg tightly.

"I am Captain Picard..." he began but the boy interupted him.

"And I am Midshipman Smith and I demand to know where we are and why we are being held prisoner."

"You are not prisoners, but telling you all you want to know may be difficult."

"Start with where...sir."

"It's more a case of when. What year is it?"

"1805, what other year would it be?" M'mam Smith demanded angrily. He frowned at the stunned silence in the room. "What?"

"The year in not 1805, it is nearing 2385. This is going to sound unbeleivable but you were taken from your ship by beings from another planet and put into stasis, a kind of sleep where you don't age. But eventually they could not sustain you any longer and had to revive you on board our ship."

"I-I-I..." the little boy gasped before...screaming. The Midshipman did nothing to stop him and just stared at Captain Picard in shock.

"We're in the future?" he asked.

"It would seem that way to you, to us you are from our past," Will Riker said kindly.

"Oh," he was taking it quite well, "How did the battle go?"

"What battle?" Will asked confused, he'd never done well at ancient Europeon history and could not for the life of him remember what happened in 1805.

"The Battle at Trafalgar, under the Lord Nelson."

"Oh! You won but Nelson fell, he was hit by a sniper in the enemies rigging," Captain Picard said. The boy looked almost broken hearted.

"Lord Nelson fell? Well...at least he fell in battle unlike so many," the midshipman said sadly. "My own brother died of tropical fever, that isn't a nice death." He looked down at his 'arm' and sighed, "Well if Nelson can survive with only one arm and only one functional eyeon board ship I think I can survive in the future with one arm."

"When you're other two companions awaken I shall explain the situation further," Picard said kindly.

"But could I have you're names please, to add to my appointments list so that I can talk to you later on to see how you are settling in," Deanna said kindly.

"I am Midshipman John Smith and this is Robert...what is your surname boy?" he asked the little boy almost impatiently.

"Cummin's sir," Robbie said wiping his cheeks with shaking hands. "I want my mummy."

"What have we told you before boy, if you want to be a sailor do not cry for you're mother every time something new happens."

"Sorry sir." The Starfleet officers frowned at the treatment of a homesick child.

"Do you know you're companions names?" Deanna asked after writing those down onto a pad quickly.

"LT Alaister Wilson and I don't know the seaman's christian name but his surname is Johnson, I remember because he was flogged," John said with little emotion. "If it is possible I would like to rest, I-It has been a shock."

"Of course, we shall leave now," Pickard said quickly.

"But I'm not tired, I'm hungry!" Robbie cried, rubbing his stomach. "I want something to eat." He looked up at the Starfleet officers suddenly fearful. "I mean would that be alright sir, I didn't mean to be disrespectful sir."

"That's alright, Beverly, I'll take him to the mess hall and get him something," Deanna said taking the boys hand gently. "I'll bring him straight back Beverly, don't worry."

"Straight back."

"What are we to do about them?"

"There is no way to send them back."

"We'll just have to integrate them into our society, teach them to...fit in?"

"Fit in? Hello, they've been unconscious for more than 7 **centuries**! How easy is it going to be for them to fit in? What can they do? Everything they know will be out of date...a lot!"

"I know, but there is nothing else we can do. Let's just hope they are quick studies."

"And the chances of that are...?"

"Not a lot."

"Great."

A/N There we go, la di da. I wrote this because at the mo we're getting ready for the Trafalgar celebrations in London and I've been watching lots of star trek btw. Just so you know like.


End file.
